That Lazy Day on Naboo
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Fluff story of Anakin and Padme during a break for Anakin from the war. Just a playful conversation about their life and future. Canon  IMO  Can be really placed anywhere during the Clone Wars I guess. It's up to you. Like I said, fluff. One-Shot


**So, I really enjoyed writing the fluff story of Han and Leia, so I thought I'd take a shot at Anakin and Padme. This is my first _real_ Prequel fic. I honestly like the Prequel fics, I just can't stand the movies so much. I'll vid them for YouTube, but I just can't sit through them while doing nothing else. Don't know why, other than just the excessive use of CGI and bad acting. I really don't feel like arguing about it, just know that I do love reading some of the Anakin Padme fics. **

**Also, this runs along very similar lines as my Lazy Saturday Mornings fic. A little more irony to it, and the irony sort of makes it sad in a way. I'll explain more at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>Anakin smiled down at his wife as she lay sleeping, a smile plaster across his face merely by seeing her. He was lucky, and he knew it. She laid their in the morning light, completely at peace and happy with the war parsecs away. Nothing in the Galaxy mattered right now.<p>

Padme stirred a little and Anakin's smile grew wider, though he found it hard to believe. She blinked lazily at him and smiled when she realized he was up.

"Hey," she grinned, stretching and looking around the room. "What time is it?"

"Maybe 0700, a little later," he told her. "You look gorgeous."

She chuckled and looked back to him. "I'll bet I do, what with the bed head and yesterday's makeup."

"Even with the day before that's makeup you'd still look gorgeous to me and probably half the galaxy."

"Is that the straight male half?" she teased. Anakin snaked a hand around her waist underneath the covers and pulled her close before responding.

"And a few women and quite possibly several different alien species," he replied before kissing her firmly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her again. "It's nice to be on vacation."

"That it is," she agreed. "No war, no interference... Just us, a house to ourselves and wonderful Naboo weather!"

"I'm so glad for this break in my leave. I don't have to be back for three days, four if I push it," Anakin said. "Until then, it's just you and me."

"I'd hope so," she said. "It'd be awkward with someone else hanging out. Put a damper on things."

Anakin laughed and kissed his wife again. "I don't ever want to leave this bed."

"Here, here, but I think we will eventually. Four days of not leaving the bed will not make us smell nice."

"Then we take showers together!" he announced, eliciting a small laugh from Padme. "You laugh, but I'm serious. Separate showers is wasted time and water!"

"Always the little boy from Tatooine," Padme shook her head and laid a hand against his cheek.

"I'd hope I'd have gotten taller since then," he laughed.

"Yes, amongst other things," she smiled, pressing herself closer to Anakin to remind him of their current state of undress.

"Vixen," he teased, kissing her deeply. His stomach growled, breaking the moment and Padme laughed.

"Is that a hint to get back to the kitchen?" she smirked. Anakin rolled his eyes at the old Galactic thought. There were still planets where women were below men and it sickened him. Thankfully, on planets without that state of thought, it was merely a joke.

"Only if you'll make those muffins you make so well," he smiled. Padme rolled her eyes and rolled away from him and towards the edge of the bed, her back to him as she got up and grabbed her robe from the chair. She slipped it on and turned back to her husband, where he watched shamelessly. "Are you planning on getting out of bed or am I your personal slave?"

She meant it in a teasing way, but the wince on Anakin's face made her realize what she said. "Oh, Anakin, I didn't-"

He held up a hand and smiled. "I know, Love. And you will never be anything but my equal."

She smiled and nodded, before her tone turned serious. "Now, Skywalker, out of bed! Get on your sleep pants or at least your shorts and meet me downstairs! We have muffins to attend to!"

"Aye aye, Ma'am!" he mock saluted and she laughed and left the room.

Anakin smiled and grabbed his sleeper pants where they had been discarded on the floor the night before. He pulled them on and headed downstairs. He found Padme in the kitchen, stirring the muffin batter in a bowl and adding some local Nubian berries of some sort. He walked up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist and leaning his chin against her shoulder.

"Hi," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Ani! Ah, that tickles! No! Stop!" She squealed and squirmed in his grasp. Anakin laughed and pulled away. She turned around and swatted at his arm playfully.

"Watch it, Your Highness!" he teased. She gave him a reproachful look before turning around and finishing up the muffins. Anakin pulled the muffin pan out of its cabinet and placed it next to Padme's workstation.

"They need to be greased," she instructed, pointing to a shelf by the oven.

"This one?" Anakin asked, and Padme glanced over to the shelf to see an aerosol can floating .

"No, the one next to it, Lazy," she said, smiling. "What would Obi-Wan say?"

"He'd probably be wondering why I'm shirtless in your kitchen," he answered sarcastically. Padme rolled her eyes as Anakin grasped the can he'd floated over to himself and began spraying the pan lightly. Once he'd finished, Padme spooned in the muffin batter and placed the tray in the oven. After setting the chrono's alarm to ring when the muffins were done, she turned to Anakin and grabbed his arm, leading him out onto the lakeside ledge.

They stopped by the balcony edge in almost the same spot they were married in, and Anakin reached around Padme's waist to pull her closer. She smiled and leaned against her husband.

"I wish moments like these could last forever," she whispered.

"I don't," he said, causing Padme to look up at him. He looked at her to explain. "If moments lasted forever, we'd never grow as people, never grow up completely and my love for you would stay the way it is now when I know it will grow exponentially the longer I know you."

Padme smiled. "I didn't know you were so philosophical, Ani."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "But also, if the moments lasted forever, I would never leave the Jedi Order and we would always be living a lie. I want your parents to eventually know about us. I want us to have a family, one we could tell all the stories of adventures we've encountered to!"

"You want a family?" Padme asked, smiling at the idea of a real family with Anakin.

"Of course, don't you?" he asked, suddenly a little apprehensive until he caught the feeling of happiness she was radiating into the Force.

"Yes, I'd love that!" she smiled. "Imagine, a little boy, who looks just like you when I met you... All blue eyed and sandy blonde hair!"

"My hair was only blonde from the suns," he reminded her.

"Your hair is still blonde," she laughed, running her fingers up through his long hair. "Just not as blonde."

"I'd rather have a daughter," he whispered, putting his head against hers. "With you as a mother, she could only be beautiful. I'd have to send her to some remote planet to keep the scoundrels away from her."

"Ani! You can't lock up our daughter!" she scolded.

"I can too! I know how teenage boys think! I know how I think about you, right now," he said a little lower. "If they are half as bad as I am, our daughter is being sent to Dagobah to stay under the watchful eye of Master Yoda. He'll make sure she stays safe."

"But Ani, what if Master Yoda isn't on Dagobah when we have children? What if he's on Coruscant? What will you do then?" She countered, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"I guess I'd kidnap Master Yoda to get him to watch over her on Dagobah!" he announced assuredly.

"Ani!" Padme laughed. "You can't kidnap a Jedi Master! Especially not as one as grand as Master Yoda! Force, you must be delirious with hunger!"

Anakin laughed and shook his head. "I'm not delirious with hunger, Padme. But quite honestly, I'm hurt that you don't believe the Chosen One can kidnap Master Yoda."

Padme shook her head and hugged Anakin. "Can you imagine how amazing our kids will be? With your Force Sensitivity? They'll be able to take down the whole Republic!"

"I hope not," he whispered. "Otherwise someone's in for a big surprise. I'd rather they just try and negotiate everything like you. They probably will do both. That would be a sight!"

Padme laughed and held onto Anakin tighter. She was so happy right at that moment, the two of them planning their family, him being safe from the war... everything was perfect.

A soft_ ding _sounded from the kitchen and Padme laughed as Anakin's stomach growled once more.

"Sounds like the muffins are done," she smiled up at him. Anakin kissed her once more, and Padme headed inside to retrieve their breakfast.

"Padme!" he called out to her and she glanced back at him, curious. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, and headed back inside. Anakin smiled and looked out at the lake. He was quite possibly the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p><strong>So I like I said above, I'm going to explain my views on the irony in this. I just think when you look at the story in the moment they are in, it's a hopeful story, but when you look at the story with what happens, then it's kind of sad. "Take down the whole Republic" as to how they take down the Empire, and "Someone's in for a big surprise" being Anakin and Palpatino (Nickname intentional). So yeah, it is a little different on the whole, but I think I nailed things for ignorance as to things to come. Opinions? Totally open to feedback!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
